


Unconventional

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [11]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an odd way of showing affection for each other, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

Inaho notices Slaine sitting at the small table that they have their printer set up on. _He looks like he's scanning something.._ he realises after a few moments, stopping in place to gaze at the blond. He  _had_ been on his way to read one of the books he had bought last week, but..

Slaine is sitting on a small, pink cushion covered with cherry blossoms – it had been a gift from Yuki-nee – and has a small stack of papers resting before him, as well as a few in his hands. His hair is tied into a small ponytail –

_I should take him to get his hair cut._

– and he is wearing the simple, crème coloured sweater Inaho had gotten him last year for the wintertime. His teal eyes flicker over the papers individually, and he sets each one down once he is done with it, seemingly organising them. He sighs quietly, a frown gracing his features, and starts to straighten the small stack he has, putting the papers in his hands at the top.

The brunet starts to walk past Slaine – _it would be better not to disturb him_ – and stops midway, gaze again flickering to his quiet boyfriend. _He looks unfocused,_ he cannot help but think, quietly setting his book down on the sofa beside him. He takes slow steps toward the other, freezing when Slaine turns his head slightly.

The blond does not seem to notice the other, and returns to his work once more.

Inaho continues, pleased that he had chosen to wear socks today instead of slippers, and plops himself down on Slaine's back, head resting on his shoulder.

“I-Inaho?!” Slaine stammers, jumping in surprise at the sudden contact and fright, teal eyes wide.

Inaho stays motionless, allowing his full weight to rest on Slaine's back.

“Wh.. what are you doing?” Slaine asks, craning his neck slightly to meet Inaho's brown eye. He frowns only slightly, somewhat used to Inaho's odd tendencies, but still perplexed by the ways he chooses to express himself.

The brunet stays quiet just for a few moments more, finally raising his head just enough to evenly meet Slaine's gaze, “Giving you affection.”

The answer is blunt, to the point.

Slaine cannot help the embarrassed blush that creeps up his neck, despite the fact that they have been together for nearly two years now; he simply is not used to receiving constant, requited love.

“I'll stay here for a bit,” Inaho mumbles, adjusting himself so that he is now sitting beside the blond, head resting against his other shoulder, “You can keep working.”

The blond nods once, slowly placing his right hand on the floor, using only his left now to sort and scan the documents.

Inaho does not miss a beat: he gently places his own hand over Slaine's, lacing their fingers loosely together, and –

“You're warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write these two since the seventh episode came out, but never have until now. I'm sorry if it's a little OOC. .///. I haven't seen the anime in awhile, but I did look for some dialogue, so hopefully it fits. Please enjoy!  
> These will all most likely be short, domestic one-shots.


End file.
